The Best Gift in September
by not.afeilable
Summary: "cih. bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa di hari ulang tahunku. kejaum Kau, Song Mino!" — Kim Jinwoo "Mianhae, Babe." — Song Mino Fancfict Songkim special edisi ultah Jinu


Jinwoo's POV

25 September 2018

Saat ini aku dan para member ku sedang melaksanakan EverywhereTour di Taipei.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, di puncak acara, para fans menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku. Meskipun ulang tahunku jatuh tepat pada esok hari, tapi Aku sangat terharu. Nyanyian dari Inner Circle terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku. Serempak. Berhasil membuat air mata bahagiaku meluncur begitu saja.

"Thanks a lot, Inner Circle. I love you!!" ucapku dengan lantang. Semua memberku tersenyum melihatku lalu memelukku.

Pada segment akhir, Kami membungkukkan badan untuk berpamitan.

Still Jinwoo's POV

Aku, Seunghoon, Seungyoon dan Manager kami sudah berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju Hotel tempat kami menginap.

Posisi duduk kami saat ini adalah Aku di paling ujung bagian kiri, Seungyoon di tengah dan di sisi kanan ada Seunghoon. Oh! jangan lupakan Manager kami yang berada di bagian kemudi.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Song Mino?

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Kalian istirahat lah yang cukup. See ya~" ucap Mino lewat kaca mobil di bagianku yang masih terbuka. Ya. Mino akan langsung pulang ke Seoul karena besok malam Mino dan para cast NJTTW S5 akan mengadakan Live Broadcast.

"Ya. Kau juga, hyung. Semoga acaramu berjalan dengan lancar." balas Seungyoon dengan senyuman khasnya.

"ah aku ingin tidur saja. Selamat malam semuanya ~ hoamm..." Seunghoon dengan mulutnya yang menguap lebar mendapat tendangan dariku. Tenang, aku tidak menendang mulutnya meski aku sangat ingin. Aku menendang kakinya. Ia mengadu kesakitan tapi aku hanya memutar malas bola mataku.

"Umm..Mino ~ Sayang sekali di hari ulang tahunku, kau tidak—"

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat. Sampai bertemu nanti." belum selesai aku berbicara, Mino asal memotong ucapanku. Dia tersenyum sembari mengusak rambutku.

'Aku ini kekasihmu, Song Mino bodoh. Kenapa kau bersikap dingin sejak tadi?! Apa yang salah?!' omelku di dalam hati.

"hmm..nae." sahutku lemas. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya. Senyumku memudar seraya Mino yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

Mobil kami pun mulai melaju.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya diam dan tidak ada gairah bahkan untuk tersenyum sedikitpun. Entah kenapa moodku sedang sedikit tidak baik. Ya. Sedikit.

"Yak! Kau terus menekuk wajahmu, hyung! Wajahmu begitu kusut. Apa perlu aku setrika? Mengapa merengut terus? Oh apa kau sudah begitu lapar hm hm hm?" Yoon memajukan wajahnya yang dibuat-buat dan terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Membuatku ingin menjambak bibirnya yang dower itu.

"Hey, Hyung. Mino pulang ke Seoul duluan 'kan karena ada jadwal kerjanya. Sudahlah tak usah galau begitu. Dan lagi Mino tidak mungkin lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Tenang saja." celetuk Hoon yang sepertinya tau penyebab badmoodku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapinya.

'Huft. Hoon benar. Itukan tuntutan pekerjaan. Kenapa aku harus kesal.' batinku, untuk menenangkan diri.

"Lagipula hyung, kau masih bisa bersamanya lagi setelah kita pulang ke Seoul. Kau bisa bersamanya lagi dan lagi. Everyday! Bahkan sekarang 'kan kalian tinggal se-rumah. Sangat beruntung, bukan?" omel Seungyoon sehingga bibir tebalnya terlihat 15cm lebih maju. Aku hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalaku untuk meresponnya.

"Oh ~ Kang Seungyoon-ssi ~ Jadi kau sedang mencurahkan isi hatimu? Bahwa kau rindu dengan Taehyun? Yang sudah sangat sulit untuk kau temui itu? Pfftt..." Bukan Seunghoon namanya kalau tidak suka ribut dengan Seungyoon.

"Yak!! Seunghoon hyung!! Akan ku—"

"Ckckck dasar anak muda." Itu bukan suaraku! Itu suara Manager kami yang menahan tawa sembari sesekali melirik ke arah kami lewat kaca spion.

"Managernim ~ menguping berarti harus membayar." gurau Seunghoon diikuti gelak tawa seisi mobil.

Author's POV

Setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan, Winner —tanpa Mino— akhirnya sampai di Hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Saat akan memasuki kamar yang sudah dipesan, tiba-tiba Managernim memanggil Jinwoo.

"Jinwoo-ya. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Seunghoon dan Seungyoon, kalian duluan saja." perintah Manager langsung dituruti Seunghoon dan Seungyoon. Entah ada rencana apa, mereka saling mengedipkan mata.

"Managernim ~ Jangan lupa antar Jinwoo hyung ke kamar kami ya~ Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 12 malam. Aku tak mau uri Imjado Prince tertidur di luar ruangan kkk~ " pinta Seunghoon dengan wajah terkesan mengejek Jinwoo. Dan Seungyoon yang tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan biarkan anak ini tersesat. Apalagi kalau sampai hilang di tengah malam seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mau mencarinya." final Managernim, membuat mereka semua tertawa puas. Yang ditertawakan hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Sementara Jinwoo dan Manager sedang berbincang di Lobby Hotel, Seunghoon dan Seungyoon bergegas menuju kamar mereka untuk membantu para staf menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Jinwoo.

— Jinwoo and Managernim's side —

"Manager-nim, waeyo? Kau terlihat begitu serius. Aku jadi gugup." Jinwoo memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama hampir 15 menit karena Managernya malah sibuk bermain ponsel.

"ah ~ Mian, Jinwoo-ya. Aku hampir lupa." Sang Manager mulai menunjukan sesuatu yang ada di ponselnya kepada Jinwoo.

"Ini. Apa kau sudah melihat semua Social Media mu? Kim Jinwoo. Banyak yang memberimu ucapan di hari specialmu. Teman-teman idol lainnya juga memberimu ucapan. Bahkan Yang Hyunsuk Sajangnim mengupload fotomu."

"nae, Managernim. Saat di mobil tadi aku mengecek Instagram dan Twitterku. Para member juga memberiku ucapan. Dan juga para fans bilang padaku agar aku lebih percaya diri."

"Nah. Kau harus lebih percaya diri, Kim Jinwoo. Mereka menyayangimu. Dan soal Mino, kuharap kau tidak perlu sedih atau khawatir. Saengil Chukkae, Kim Jinwoo."

"a-ah...nae...nae. Gamsahamnida, Managernim." ucap Kim Jinwoo sedikit canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

'Nyatanya ia tak mengucapkan apapun kepadaku. Lewat sns pun tak ada sama sekali. Ah sudahlah. Lagipula masih ada hari esok. Huft! Entahlah.' Jinwoo larut dalam pikirannya sampai tak sadar bahwa ponselnya berdering sejak tadi.

"Kim Jinwoo. Ada yang menelfonmu." salah satu Staf Nuna —yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disana— berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jinwoo.

"Ah ~ ini telfon dari Eomma dan Appaku. Aku permisi sebentar." Jinwoo menjauh dari tempatnya tadi. ia kini duduk di depan Hotel, tengah asik berbincang lewat telfon dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sambil menatap langit malam seolah-olah langit itu dapat menerbangkan rindunya.

— Seunghoon and Seungyoon's side —

"Nae, Managernim. Semua sudah siap. Ajak dia kemari sekarang juga." ucap Seungyoon pada orang di seberang sana.

"Woah~ Ku jamin Jinwoo hyung akan sangat terharu dan menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat semua kejutan ini. Dia akan menangis seperti ini— Hikss..hikss..ommo!! Gamsahamnida yeorobun~ hiks..hikss.." seru Seunghoon dengan penuh percaya diri dan menirukan bagaimana seorang Kim Jinwoo akan bereaksi nantinya. Tingkah konyol Seunghoon tadi mengundang gelak tawa para staf yang turut serta dalam pesta kejutan ini.

Jinwoo's POV

Setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan Managernim, kami menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Manager dan beberapa staf nuna ikut mengantarku ke kamar agar aku tidak tersesat.

Saat sudah sampai di dekat kamar yang kami tuju, aku merasakan sedikit kejanggalan.

'Kamar nomor 44 kan? Apa itu benar kamar kami? Kenapa Hoon dan Yoon membuka pintunya? Apa mereka lupa menutupnya? duo seungseung itu terkadang bodoh memang.' aku hanya bisa membatin dan menghela nafas.

Saat berjalan memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba saja—

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, URI BEAUTIFUL KIM JINWOO HYUNG!!" Aku terkejut melihat kamar ini penuh dengan hiasan dan ada banyak balon juga. Seunghoon dan Seungyoon menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku. Senyumku terlengkung lebar dan ku yakin itu yang membuat duo Seungseung ini ikut tersenyum puas. Para staf pun juga ikut bernyanyi untukku.

"Make a wish dan tiuplah lilinnya." Seungyoon menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah Bday Cake yang sangat lucu karena lilinnya yang berwarna-warni. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain terus tersenyum.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk membuat harapan. Setelahnya, akupun kembali membuka mataku lalu meniup lilinnya.

"Jja ~ Soup rumput laut khusus untuk uri Imjado Prince yang sedang berulang tahun." kali ini Seunghoon membawakanku semangkuk Soup rumput laut yang masih hangat. Ia menyuapiku sesendok. Aku mengacungkan jempolku ke arah Seunghoon, tanda bahwa aku sangat menyukai masakannya yang begitu lezat.

"Eottae, hyung? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hoon dan Yoon bergantian bertanya padaku.

'Aku sangat bahagia. Meski jujur saja aku cukup sedih karena Mino tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunku disini. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena banyak yang menyayangiku.' sepertinya hari ini aku mempunyai hobby baru. Melamun dan berbicara di dalam hati.

"Hyung?"

"a-ah...Neomu neomu gamsahae ~ sungguh, aku terharu. Terimakasih untuk kejutannya. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae!" dengan agak gelagapan, aku memeluk Hoon dan Yoon bergantian. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Mereka membalas pelukanku dengan begitu hangat. Tanpa sadar aku menangis terharu.

"Kajja kita makan!"

Waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, 26 September 2018.

Setelah makan-makan tadi, kami dan para staf membersihkan kamar dan beristirahat.

Seunghoon dan Seungyoon sudah terlelap. Hanya aku yang masih terjaga.

Kami bertiga tidur dalam satu kamar. Di kamar ini ada dua ranjang. Aku dan Yoon berbagi ranjang, sedangkan Hoon tidur sendirian.

Besok pagi kami akan pulang ke Seoul.

Karena terus memikirkan beberapa hal, aku semakin sulit untuk tidur.

Aku mengecek ponselku berkali-kali tapi tidak ada satupun pesan dari seseorang yang sangat kuharapkan.

"Apa dia sudah sampai?"

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Apa ku chat saja dia ya?"

"Aku kan kekasihnya untuk apa ragu untuk mengiriminya pesan?!"

"Aishh..molla."

monologku sambil terus mengetik sebuah pesan lalu menghapusnya lagi, dan mengetiknya lagi lalu menghapusnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya aku terlelap juga.

Author's POV

Jinwoo bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Mungkin karena ia ingin lebih cepat pulang ke dormnya.

"cih. Tak ada satupun pesan darinya." Jinwoo mendengus kesal sesaat setelah mengecek ponselnya. Kemudian ia beranjak dengan malas ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

"YAK BANGUN KAU!! MANUSIA JOROK!! BANGUN KAU!! CEPATLAH!!" Mata Jinwoo memutar malas ketika pagi nya yang sudah dalam mode bad vibe itu semakin membuatnya malas karena keributan Duo Seungseung.

Ketika selesai dengan kegiatannya, Jinwoo kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang kali ini duo sialan itu perbuat.

"YAK KANG SEUNGYOON! BANGUNLAH!" Hoon masih terus berusaha membangunkan Magnae yang juga menjabat sebagai Leader Winner itu.

"Hoony, biarkanlah saja dulu. Kita cari sarapan saja dulu." ajak Jinwoo pada Hoon.

"Yak Hyung! Tapi Managernim tadi bilang kalau pesawat kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi." jelas Seunghoon sembari terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoon.

"YAK KANG SEUNGYOON!! HARUSKAH YANG SAJANGNIM YANG MEMBANGUNKANMU?!" Seunghoon masih terus dengan usahanya. Bahkan ia menciumkan kaus kakinya ke hidung Yoon. Namun tetap saja tidak mempan.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil." Jinwoo mulai mencari cara.

Dan dilihat dari senyumannya sepertinya Kim Jinwoo menemukan cara termudah membangunkan seorang Kang Seungyoon.

"Whoaa!! Taehyunie mengirim pesan." ucap Jinwoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan tepat di telinga Seungyoon. Sang empu seketika langsung bangun terduduk setelah mendengar nama Taehyun.

"Taehyunie?! Mana?! Ponselku mana?!" Seungyoon gelagapan mencari ponselnya dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur. Jinwoo dan Hoon tak dapat menahan tawanya. Lumayan, hiburan di pagi hari pikir mereka.

"Tentu saja Taehyun mengirim pesan kepadaku. Ia memberikanku ucapan selamat ulang tahun." Jelas Jinwoo membuat Seungyoon tak henti-hentinya mengumpat.

"aish anak itu. Ia bahkan tak membalas pesanku." Tak disangka Yoon malah curhat. Sementara Hoon terus tertawa sampai terguling-guling.

Tak lama, mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk ke Bandara.

Mereka akan pulang ke Seoul.

Jinwoo's POV

Kami tiba di Seoul sekitar pukul 3 sore.

Setelah melewati kerumunan fans yang menyambut kami di Bandara, akhirnya kami bisa masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan menuju ke dorm kami.

To: My Candy boy

Mino ~ Aku sudah tiba di Seoul .

Sekarang menuju dorm kita. Hoon dan Yoon akan menginap di dorm kita malam ini. (sent)

Kau di dorm, 'kan? / (sent)

Aku mengirim pesan kepada Mino.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya Mino membalas pesanku.

From : My Candy boy

Ah mianhae, hyung. Aku sedang tidak di dorm. (read)

Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku ada rapat dengan team NJTTW. (read)

Sepertinya, Aku akan pulang larut. (read)

Wajahku cemberut setelah menerima balasan dari Mino.

Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Akan sangat kekanakan bukan kalau aku merajuk?

To : My Candy boy

Mengapa tak mengabariku sejak kemarin? (deleted)

Dan mengapa tak memberiku ucapan di hari ulang tahunku? (deleted)

I miss you:( (deleted)

Ah begitu ya. Semoga berjalan dengan lancar (sent)

Aku mencintaimu! (sent)

Tak lama mino membalas pesanku hanya dengan "Nado"

Singkat namun tetap manis untukku.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam perjalanan melawan macet, Kami pun akhirnya sampai di dorm.

"Mino tidak di rumah?" tanya Seunghoon padaku sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruang santai.

"Mino ada rapat bersama team NJTTW. Ia bilang akan pulang larut." jawabku seadanya.

"Hey, Hyung. Wajahmu cemberut lagi. Kau kesal padanya, 'kan? Hahaha. Mengakulah~" Yoon malah menertawakanku. Aku terlalu malas untuk menghiraukannya.

"Aigoo~ Rey, Bey ~ apa kabarmu? Aigoo..." Ya. Lebih baik aku mengobrol dengan kucing-kucingku.

Dan— "Oh. Jhonny~ Kau tahu? Pemilikmu sangat menyebalkan." aduku pada Jhonny, kucingnya Mino.

"Hyung. Aku tidak yakin kau marah pada Mino hanya karena dia tidak bisa merayakan ultahmu bersama kita. Ada apa?" Seunghoon mulai mengintrogasiku rupanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hoony, Kau lebih baik memasak sana! Aku lapar. Yoon juga pasti lapar."

"Hmm...Baiklah." Seunghoon gagal mengintrogasiku dan ia bergegas untuk memasak makanan untuk kami.

Aku sedang malas untuk membahasnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku terlalu malas memikirkan mengapa Mino bertingkah aneh.

"Hyung. Nanti malam aku dan Seunghoon hyung tidur di kamar mu saja ya." Seungyoon mulai meminta banyak hal.

"Terserah kalian saja. Lagipula tak masalah kita tidur bertiga. Atau aku di sofa. Terserah saja." ketusku.

"Kau 'kan bisa tidur dengan Mino." Seunghoon menyahut sembari memotong daging.

"Acara live broadcast nya jam 11 malam, 'kan? Ku yakin Mino hyung akan pulang subuh. Apa dia akan pulang dengan mab—"

"Yak! Terserah Mino nya saja! Yang jelas aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya! Kalian tahu? Di sns nya, ia tak memposting apapun tentangku. Ia bahkan tidak mengabariku. Dan ia tidak mengucapkan apapun di hari ulang tahunku! Jadi berhentilah menanyaiku tentang Mino! Huft! Menyebalkan!" Seungyoon yang belum selesai berbicara tadi sampai terbungkam. Mereka berdua menatap ke arahku dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Mungkin mereka kaget karena aku sedikit berteriak tadi.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur. Bangunkan aku ketika masakannya sudah siap." lanjutku. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku dengan kikuk.

Aku terus menyumpahi Song Mino yang membuatku menjadi sensi sejak kemarin.

Sampai aku lelah sendiri dan tertidur.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ku lihat ke arah jam, Pukul 9 malam rupanya.

Aku tertidur cukup lama.

"Yak! Mengapa kalian tidak membangunkanku?" Aku berjalan ke luar kamar dan mendapati duo Seungseung tertidur pulas. Seungyoon tertidur di sofa, sedangkan Seunghoon di lantai. Untung saja lantai ini beralas.

Dapat kulihat di meja, mereka menyisakanku beberapa potong daging. Soup dan nasi.

Aku melahap habis makanan itu.

Aku sangat lapar. Emosi seharian ini menguras tenaga dan pikiranku.

Aku makan sambil memainkan ponselku. Mataku terbelalak ketika ada notif dari instagram. Realllllmino just posted a new photo. Aku hampir tersedak nasi.

'Ku rasa ia memposting sesuatu tentangku. Akhirnya~' pikirku penuh percaya diri.

Dengan segera aku melihatnya. Dan—

"aish. Ternyata dia mengupload foto Kamera nya."

Setelah beberapa menit, ada notif lagi dari instagram Mino.

"nah! Sepertinya kali ini Mino memposting sesuatu tentangku." sekali lagi aku percaya diri. Ku teguk segelas air dan mulai membuka postingan Mino. Dan—

"uhuk uhuk...uhuk..." Kali ini aku benar-benar tersedak. Ternyata Mino malah memposting foto selfie nya sendiri.

"Yak Hyung!! Wae geurae?! Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

rupanya aku membangunkan Seungyoon dan Seunghoon. Aku hanya mengeluarkan cengiranku.

"ah...Gwenchana~ ayo bermain game untuk menentukan siapa yang harus mencuci piring!" usulku yang langsung diangguki duo Seungseung.

Dan. Selamat untukku.

Dengan kalahnya aku saat bermain batu gunting kertas, aku berhasil mencuci piring saat ini. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan.

"Yak! Ini masih hari ulang tahunku tapi aku sudah banyak mengumpat." aku berbicara pada piring-piring yang sudah bersih dan tersusun rapi di raknya.

"Huft...Saatnya bersantai~" Aku mendudukan diri di sofa bersama dengan duo Seungseung. Dan Rey Bey yang langsung datang ke pangkuanku.

"Sudah cuci piringnya, Cantik?" Seungyoon yang sedang asik bermain dengan Jhonny, langsung menyemprotku dengan ejekannya. Oh! Dan senyumnya yang dibuat-buatnya itu! Membuatku mual. Padahal aku baru saja mendaratkan bokongku di sofa ini.

"Sebentar lagi jam 11. Kita akan menonton live broadcast Mino dan para cast NJTTW lainnya." Seunghoon menyalakan Laptop miliknya. Aku hanya diam saja tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa.

Author's POV

Ya. Tidak terasa pukul 11 malam pun tiba. Live Broadcast NJTTW Season 5 pun mulai berjalan.

Jinwoo hanya melirik sekilas dan sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah konyol Mino, kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun? Siapa yang berulang tahun?" Tanya Seungyoon entah pada siapa.

"Aku rasa Hodong hyung yang sedang berulang tahun. Atau, NJTTW sedang Annive?" Duo Seungseung asik berbincang sembari menyaksikan VLive itu. Sementara Jinwoo hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

Berapa menit lagi hari berganti dan ulang tahunnya akan terlewati. Dan Mino sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

"Saengil chukkae Hamnida ~ Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Saranghaneun Jinwoo Hyung. Saengil chukkae hamnida." Jinwoo sedikit terkejut. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ketika para Cast NJTTW lainnya bernyanyi untuk acara mereka, hanya suara Mino yang bernyanyi dengan mengucapkan nama seorang Kim Jinwoo?

"Jinwoo hyung, kau dengar tidak?! Mino menyanyikannya untukmu!" seru Seunghoon dan Seungyoon hampir bersamaan.

"a..aku tidak yakin. Mereka terlalu ribut sih." Jinwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Bohong kalau ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Hey, Hyung. Pipimu memerah. Eiiii~ Apa kau senang sekarang?" Duo Seungseung semakin bersemangat menggoda hyung tertua mereka.

"Yak! Aku mau tidur. K..kalian tidurlah di kamarku. Aku..aku akan tidur di kamar Mino." dengan wajah merona yang persis seperti tomat, Jinwoo berlari ke kamar Mino.

Ia bahkan melompat kegirangan.

Sekarang sudah jam 1 malam. Dan seorang Kim Jinwoo masih terjaga.

Sedari tadi ia hanya balik kanan, balik kiri, tengkurap dan mencoba mencari posisi ternyaman untuk tidur. Namun nihil, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Sampai dirasa ia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya, yang sedang mengobrol dengan duo Seungseung.

"Mino sudah pulang? Oh sialan sekali duo Seungseung juga belum tidur?" Jinwoo berbicara entah pada siapa.

Cklek

Saat pintu kamar mulai terbuka, Jinwoo reflek menarik selimut sampai lehernya. Ia memejamkan paksa matanya. Jinwoo berpura-pura tidur.

"Oh. Sudah tidur rupanya." Mino berbicara sangat pelan. Mungkin ia takut membangunkan kekasihnya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya hanya pura-pura tidur.

Namja berkulit tan itu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia akan mandi.

"Sial. Kenapa aku harus sepanik ini." Rutuk Jinwoo pada dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti seseorang yang salting akibat gebetannya lewat.

Setelah beberapa belas menit, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Jinwoo kembali pada actingnya untuk berpura-pura tidur. Entah untuk apa.

Mino keluar bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Ternyata Jinwoo diam-diam mengintip. Tanpa sadar, pipinya merona lagi. Padahal ia sudah sering melihat abs Mino dan mungkin bagian lainnya juga.

Mino ternyata sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu belum tidur. Tentu saja. Kentara sekali jika Jinwoo sedang memejamkan paksa matanya.

Mino yang melihat itupun tersenyum geli. Menurutnya itu hal yang menggemaskan.

Jinwoo yang melihat Mino tersenyum pun refleks membalikan badannya.

Mino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Senyuman Mino masih terus mengembang.

Ia kini hanya memakai celana boxer.

Sudah biasa jika Mino tidur bertelanjang dada.

Mino membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia langsung memeluk Jinwoo yang memunggunginya.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Kau belum tidur. Berhenti berpura-pura." bisik Mino tepat di telinga Jinwoo, membuat sang empu merinding. Setelahnya Mino mencium pipi Jinwoo.

"aissh. Kau ini!" yash! Jinwoo kalah. Ia memang tak bisa marah lama-lama pada Mino.

Jinwoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Mino. Dan jangan lupakan ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Mino gemas dan—

Chu ~

—mencium bibir Jinwoo sekilas.

"Aku tahu kau kesal padaku. Kau marah padaku, 'kan?" Mino mengelus lembut pipi Jinwoo.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Jhonny yang bilang padaku."

"eish. Aku tidak." Jinwoo masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya. Mino terkekeh melihat si Cantik ini sedang merajuk.

"aku tau ketika kau berbohong dan tidak." Mino menyentil kening Jinwoo. Pemilik kening mulus itu langsung terduduk dan lagi lagi membelakangi kekasihnya. Poor Mino ~

"Kau kejam, Song Mino! Kau bersikap dingin sejak kemarin." Mino tertawa pelan lalu memeluk Jinwoo dari belakang.

"Kau bahkan tidak meng—"

"Happy...birth..day..to you.. Happy...Birth..day..to you ~ Saranghaneun my Jinwoo..." Mino bernyanyi dengan Low Voice nya yang terdengar begitu sexy di telinga Jinwoo sehingga membuat Jinwoo tak sanggup untuk mengomel lagi.

"Kau menonton live broadcast ku, 'kan? Apa kau tak dengar aku menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu? Hm?" Mino masih setia memeluk Jinwoo. Pipi mereka kini menempel dengan sempurna. Sesekali Mino mencium pipi kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Aku pikir aku salah dengar tadi." ucap Jinwoo yang mulai berbalik badan agar duduk menghadap Mino.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar, sayang. Happy birthday, my precious one." Mino menangkup wajah Jinwoo.

"Saranghae, yeppunie." Lalu Mino mencium kening Jinwoo. Setelahnya senyuman Jinwoo melengkung secantik bulan sabit. Dengan dimple yang semakin menyempurnakan wajah namja cantik itu.

Mino memandang lekat wajah kekasihnya itu. Tangannya tergerak untuk membelai sayang surai coklat madu milik Jinwoo.

Senyuman dari keduanya tak kunjung meluntur sedikitpun.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal, Honeybee. Aku tau kau kesal padaku karena tidak memposting apapun di sns. Bahkan tidak meng—" Bibir Jinwoo menginterupsi ocehan Mino. Jinwoo meraup lapar bibir Mino. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Mino membalas ciuman itu.

"Yak! Seunghoon hyung! Kau jangan dorong aku, bodoh!" Tanpa disadari oleh Jinwoo dan Mino, ternyata Duo Seungseung sedang asyik mengintip mereka.

"Kau berisik sekali sih! Diam. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi." — Seunghoon dengan mata sipitnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengintip dua insan yang saling memagut itu.

"Yak! Kau terus mendorongku! Bisa bisa— huwaaaa!!!" Duo seungseung terjatuh. Pintu kamar Mino kini terbuka dengan lebar. Sontak Mino dan Jinwoo terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! BODOH!" Mata Mino melotot. Sedangkan Jinwoo hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya.

"Hehehe. Mianhae. Peace. Yo! Damai, man!" Sementara duo seungseung ini hanya cengengesan saja. Mino menghela nafas. Terdengar begitu berat.

"Yak! Ka..kami hanya ingin mengingatkanmu pada rencanamu, Mino bodoh!" merasa terintimidasi, Seunghoon memberikan pembelaan diri.

"i..iya! Kau lupa, hyung? Saking asyiknya...ehem...ehem..ehehehe." Seungyoon membuat tangannya seolah-olah menirukan gaya orang sedang Kissing.

"Ah iya! Sayang, tutup matamu." pinta Mino pada Jinwoo yang langsung dituruti oleh Jinwoo meski Jinwoo sedikit bingung.

Dan Duo Seungseung yang berebut hanya untuk mematikan lampu-_-

Mino mengambil Cake yang ia beli sepulang dari acaranya tadi.

Ia menyalakan lilinnya lalu membawa Cake itu ke hadapan Jinwoo.

"Ok. Open your eyes, Honeybee." titah Mino. Saat Jinwoo membuka matanya, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan Cake yang sangat cantik dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala. Mata Jinwoo sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Make a wish, Babe." Jinwoo menutup matanya. Lalu meniup lilinnya setelah selesai membuat harapan.

"Seunghoon hyung. Tolong pegang ini." Mino menyerahkan Bday Cake tadi kepada Hoon.

"Seungyoon-ah. Tolong nyalakan lampu." Yang disuruh mengomel tanpa suara.

Mino menggenggam tangan Jinwoo—

"Once again. Happy Birthday, Manisku. Selamat ulang tahun untuk seseorang yang sangat special yang masih dan selalu menjadi penggenggam hatiku. Terimakasih untuk selalu menjadi pencerah di dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Kemudian Mino mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Huuu!!! Ppopohae!! Ppoppohae!!" Duo Seungseung bersorak heboh menyuruh SongKim untuk berciuman.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Song Mino. Saranghae. Aju manhi." Jinwoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mino. Senyuman keduanya menggambarkan betapa tulusnya kasih sayang yang saling mereka curahkan.

Wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Sampai Mino menyadari sesuatu.

"Ehem. Saatnya kalian tidur. Get out! Sekarang juga. Dan tolong simpan Cake itu di kulkas ya. Kita makan besok saja." Ucap Mino membuat Duo Seungseung angkat kaki dari kamarnya dan mereka duet mengumpat. Pintu kamar mino kini tertutup dengan sedikit bantingan. Poor you, pintu tak berdosa ~

"Saat ini aku lebih ingin menikmati 'Cake' ku yang jauh lebih manis. Cake yang hanya milikku." tambah Mino sembari menampakkan smirknya.

"Yash! It's mine." Mino mulai mengecup kening Jinwoo. Lagi.

"It's mine too." Mino mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Jinwoo. Jinwoo terkekeh akibat perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya. Mereka saling memandang, mengamati setiap inci keindahan yang ada pada pasangan mereka.

"i won't share with others. Cz it's mine only." Mino mengecup hidung Jinwoo. Perut Jinwoo serasa digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Namja berkulit tan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merona seperti saat ini.

"and. This is. Just mine." Mino mengecup lembut bibir kecil milik Jinwoo. Kemudian ia menarik Jinwoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Jinwoo tak kuasa lagi menahan bendungan air matanya yang sedari tadi berontak ingin keluar. Ia sedikit terisak.

"Hei. Kenapa menangis, Sayang? Hm?" Mino menangkup pipi Jinwoo. Kemudian ia menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya. Setelahnya, ia mengecup mata indah milik Jinwoo.

"Aku rasa bahagia ku sudah lengkap. Mino. Kau tahu? Aku bersyukur bisa merayakan ulang tahunku denganmu. Juga dengan Seunghoon dan Seungyoon. Eomma Appa kemarin menelfonku dan tadi juga. Oh! dan para fans juga menunjukan cinta mereka padaku. Kalian hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk hidupku." Jinwoo tersenyum. Lalu ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup kening Mino.

"Dan kau, Song Mino. Sampai detik ini kau bersamaku. Memberiku banyak cinta. Kau adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah untukku. Aku mencintaimu. Masih dan selalu." Mino tersenyum merekah mendengar perkataan manis dari Jinwoo.

"Aku bersyukur kau mau berbicara. Habisnya, kata duo Seungseung kau tidak akan mau berbicara denganku." Mino sedikit menggoda Jinwoo. Yang digoda hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengumpati Duo rumpi itu di dalam hati.

"Kenapa bibirnya dimajukan terus? Minta dicium, hm?" Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Mino langsung meraup bibir Jinwoo. Melumat bibir yang selalu manis baginya.

Jinwoo dengan senang hati membalas ciuman itu.

Mino menekan tengkuk Jinwoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Jinwoo masih setia mengalung pada leher Mino.

Mino terus menyesap bibir Jinwoo tanpa ampun.

Ciuman yang tadinya sangat lembut, kini menjadi semakin panas dan menuntut.

Dari posisi mereka yang masih berdiri, hingga sekarang Mino sudah berada di atas Jinwoo dan mengukung Jinwoo, tautan mereka masih belum terlepas.

Mereka masih saling memagut.

Sesekali ciuman Mino turun ke leher jenjang nan putih milik Jinwoo.

Malam itu, suara decakan memenuhi kamar mereka.

Dua insan itu tak henti-hentinya saling menghujani cinta yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Kau itu seperti Ice Cream. Terkadang kau terlihat dingin. Tapi kau sangat lembut dan manis. Kau selalu menjadi favorite ku, Mino." — Kim Jinwoo

"Seringkali bibirku sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang hatiku rasakan. Tapi mataku selalu mengatakan segalanya. Kim Jinwoo, kau adalah duniaku." — Song Mino

— END —

Guess who's back?!

Annyeong!! J Imnida!

Setelah sekian lama aku hiatus dalam dunia tulis menulis, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali menulis. Ya meskipun aku ngerasa agak kaku hehe.

Itupun karena aku mendapat motivasi dari Adik aku hehe.

Oiya. Kali ini aku nulis ff salah satu otp fav aku di Winner, Songkim!!

Dan Special di hari ulang tahun Jinwoo.

( maaf aku telat postnya karena ide aku lari-larian dan lagi Kuota aku sekarat huuu:" )

Maaf banget kalau ff aku kepanjangan dan ngebosenin:")

Udah lama gak nulis:(

Maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepatan. Karna aku takut ini makin kepanjangan huu:"

Sebenarnya, Aku cuma ingin menuangkan imajinasiku dan menghibur diri serta para Songkim Shipper karena ayang Minong kemarin gada post apa2 di hari ultahnya Jinu. Tau2 nyanyiin lagu hepibesdey untuk Jinu di VLive. * kok malah curhat*

Terimakasih banyak kepada Readers-nim yang mau membaca ff absurd ku ini~

Vote and Comment seikhlasnya wkwkwkwk

See ya ~

With Love,

— J


End file.
